


Sans a Brother

by Lady_Zephyrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Canonical Character Death, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Sans falls down, We've gone into AU territory, undyne is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine
Summary: When Sans is deathly ill, Papyrus rushes to New Home as fast as he can.. Unfortunately, New Home is too far away, and it doesn't look like he'll be able to save his brother in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is essentially a bad ending my my fanfiction, "My Family" (which I might rewrite in the future because DEAR GOD does the grammar bother me in that one). And speaking of which, there are spoilers from "My Family", so here's the fanfic if you want to read it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6860089/chapters/15658429
> 
> So essentially, this would've happened if Papyrus had kept going/if Ricky hadn't have shown up.

Papyrus ran as fast as his feet could carry him, he held his brother closely to his chest. If he didn’t hurry, Sans would fall down. New Home was far away, so the closest that Papyrus could hope for was the lab in Hotland, assuming that Asgore had chosen a Royal Scientist to take the place of the previous one. But whatever the cost, he had to hurry before he loses his brother.

 

Papyrus was near Temmie Village, so he had to be close by. He looked around to see if he was being followed by anyone. But surprisingly, nobody was around. Not Undyne, no little white dog...heck, even Ricky wasn’t out here like he expected, though he had to wonder if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 

Sans let out a small whimper, his fever was starting to get worse. To Papyrus, the sound was as painful to hear as a dog getting kicked in the face. The skeleton snapped out of his thoughts and started running, again. He made his through the lanterns, past the echo flowers, and into the crevice until he started to see lava. Yes! He could finally see the lab. Papyrus swung his brother over his shoulder and started knocking on the door. **“Hello? Is anybody there?”**

 

No answer, Papyrus knocked again. **“PLEASE, MY BROTHER NEEDS HELP!”**

 

Again, there was no answer.

 

**“AAAAAARGH! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!”**

 

As Papyrus headed further into Hotland, Sans’ breath was becoming more and more shallow, it was getting harder for him to breathe. The magic in his soul was draining bit by bit, and there was no way to stop it.

 

**“W-we’re almost there, Sans!”** Papyrus said as he saw the Core nearby, **“We just need to-”**

 

“CRACK!”

 

Papyrus was stiff, Sans was no longer breathing. The taller skeleton began to tremble as he started to feel dust form in his hands.

 

* * *

 

 

Undyne had been searching for nearly an hour now. There was no sign of Sans, anywhere. She had already looked everywhere, even inside the skeletons’ cave. And yet nobody was there. Those boneheads couldn’t have gone to Snowdin, they weren’t in Waterfall, so maybe they were in Hotland?

 

It was times like this that made Undyne thankful that she wasn’t wearing her armor, otherwise she would’ve turned into a fishstick. She moved further and further into Hotland until she came across a familiar figure. He looked like he was sobbing, there was a pile of dust sitting on his lap. Undyne walked closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Papyrus?”

 

Papyrus turned around. His face was bright red, he had tears rolling down his cheekbones. Over 80% of his body was covered in dust.

 

“What happened?” Undyne asked, “D-did you actually find Sans?”

 

**“I-I c-couldn’t s-save him!”** Papyrus said, sobbing. He stood up and started clinging onto Undyne. This caught the fish by surprise, but she relaxed enough to let him cry on her shoulder. She started rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down.

 

**“I couldn’t s-save him, Undyne! _*SNIFF*_ I w-wasn’t fast enough! I-If only I hadn’t s-said all those mean things-”**

 

“H-hey, it’s all right!” Undyne said as softly as she could, “I’m sure that you did everything you could.”

 

Undyne looked down at the dust trail Papyrus had left. She knew that this wasn’t his intention, and she knew that whatever had happened, Papyrus tried to fix it. But she tried to think on the brighter side of things. When a monster dies, it’s respectful to put their dust onto their favorite thing so that they may live on in some way. And since Papyrus was practically covered in dust, there was a good chance that Sans would stay by his brother’s side, even after death. But for now, Papyrus needed someone to be with him, and it wouldn’t do him any good if she let him live in that cave any longer.

 

“...Hey, Papyrus?”

 

Papyrus let out another sob, he looked up at the fish. **“Y-yes, Undyne?”**

 

“Why don’t we go back to my place for a bit? I’ll even let you borrow my clothes if you want.”

 

The skeleton looked down at his clothes, realizing now that they were dusty. With a shaky breath, Papyrus spoke in a monotone voice. **“...OK.”**

 

“And don’t worry,” Undyne replied, “I’ll put your brother’s dust someplace safe.”

  
Papyrus nodded, there was nothing else that he could say. He was grateful of Undyne's help, but as far as he knew...

 

...He no longer had a family.

**Author's Note:**

> There's your angst for the day, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> ( ...This would probably be the only time I kill Sans in a fanfiction ;-;)


End file.
